


[Podfic] How to Make a Perfect Cup of Coffee

by odoridango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secondhand embarrassment, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirchstein is facing a crisis. His angel had walked through the doors of Wings and he had memorized the guy's coffee order. He had made a brilliant joke involving a long-dead traveler. He had made the most perfect cup of cappuccino. All that's left is to get his number.</p>
<p>    Problem Number One: Eren Jaegar</p>
<p>    Problem Number Two: Eren Jaegar</p>
<p>    Problem Number Three: Eren fucking-cockblock Jaegar making a joke that Marco laughed at</p>
<p>    Cue the attempt to get together with the love of his life while battling the worst rival one could ever ask for. Also why do people keep making these strange insinuations about him and Eren my-life's-purpose-is-to-give-Jean-blue-balls Jaegar? It's a terrible, terrible world he lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Gather Your French Press and Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walking_through_autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_through_autumn/gifts).



> Podfic for leafyaki's spectacular coffeeshop AU here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/990598/chapters/1955074
> 
> First time podficcing, mistakes galore. Enjoy!


	2. Step Two: Grind the Beans




	3. Step Three: Add Ground Coffee to the Carafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which boys fight in compromising positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leafyaki's username has been changed to Sunset_Tower.
> 
> Gonna have to turn this one up a little higher to hear it well. Sorry.


	4. Step 4: Bring the Water to a Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ice cream preferences are learnt, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much edit struggles, much stuttering i'm sorry


End file.
